


Hope

by EndlessD



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon couple, F/F, Post Explosion, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami can't bring herself to move as the others search for Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

In the wake of the explosion and new Spirit Portal, Asami is frozen. Mako is frantically searching for Korra, calling her name, practically begging.

Asami can’t move. Her blood might as well been replaced with iron, with how heavy she feels. Or doesn’t feel.

She can’t bring herself to force Korra’s name from her mouth, because there’s a part of her that’s afraid she could call Korra’s name for eternity and never receive an answer.

First her father, and now…now Korra could be…

Mako’s back in the mech, but why would she be there? She’d be laying somewhere here, covered by the vines, every bone broken. Spirits, what if it she’s alive and it’s Zaheer all over again.

She stops in front of the portal. What if? She slowly turns, her heart thudding in her chest. She swears she sees _something_ in there. For a moment, she can’t breathe.

And then she can, and the words flow. “Korra’s back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr (http://naked-cats-naked-zuko.tumblr.com/post/105980607579) going into why Asami was so still during the search for Korra, and I wanted to fic it.


End file.
